


Civility In The Workplace

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a panicky mess, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jefferson loves him anyway, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Washington is amused by the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Alexander proposes to Thomas in his office, realising too late that there's someone else in there as well. Washington is just glad to see that they aren't always at each other's throats.





	Civility In The Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a follow up to Two Immigrants Walk Into A Bar but can be read as a stand alone. I also plan to do a little wedding scene so prepare yourself for some pine-y Laf if you wanna look forward to that.

Alexander was...panicking. His chest was tight, breath coming in short bursts as he stood outside Jefferson’s office. He a black ring box clutched in his hand, attempting to calm his racing heart and gain the courage to go in. The hall was empty, the AC in the building making his fingertips a bit numb. He could do this, it was easy. Just go in and propose. Thomas loved him, he did.

Giving up any hopes of calming down, he practically kicked the door to the office open. He took two steps in and dropped to one knee, eyes trained on the man behind the desk as he pulled out opened the little box.

“Jefferson, marry me,” he blurted, the speech he had practiced over and over in the bathroom mirror suddenly fleeing his head.

His mind was a flurry of words, stumbling over each other and racing through at such a speed that it minus well have been blank. The man who always had a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue, a blizzard of words to unleash onto anyone who would listen, couldn’t latch onto anything to say. He felt his face heating, heating until it felt like he might burst. The seconds dragged out into eternities, and a little voice in the back of Alexander’s head kindly pointed out that there was someone sitting across from Thomas.

His gaze didn’t waver, however, holding Jefferson’s eyes even as his heart fluttered like butterfly wings in his chest. Thomas raised his eyebrows, placing his hands on the desk and standing slowly. He strode over to Alexander, gait calm and easy as he approached. Alexander nearly died on the spot, raising his head to maintain eye contact as the space between them decreased. Thomas’s expression was...mildly amused. He’d fucked up. He was going to get turned down, Thomas would mock him in front of whoever was in his office, turn him down and tell him to get out. He’d break up with him when they got home, telling him to pack his things and leave and, and..

Thomas’s hand was on his face, gentle as he cupped Alexander’s jaw and coaxed him to his feet.

“You’re an idiot, Alexander, you shouldn’t even have to ask.”

The tone was teasing, but the fondness in his eyes erased any doubt in Alexander’s mind. Their lips met, soft and slow and everything Alexander needed for the rest of his life. His fingers loosened around the box in his fingers, nearly swooning. Jefferson’s broad hand covered his, shutting the box gently and pressing to his chest, just over his heart. Alexander rose on his toes to deepen the kiss but Thomas pulled away, bumping their noses together gently. He let out an amused huff, breath puffing out against Alexander’s lips as his eyes fluttered open.

“One condition,” Thomas said, a small smile on his lips.

“Anything,” Alexander said immediately, eyes widening slightly.

“You take my last name.”

Alexander smiled, shuffling closer to the taller man. “Alexander Jefferson?”

“There’s a million things you haven’t done,” Thomas hummed, parroting the phrase he’d heard Alexander say a thousand times over.

“But just you wait,” Alexander breathed back, leaning in for another kiss.

A camera shutter sounded to their right, reminding Alexander sharply that Thomas had been in a meeting. He pulled away quickly, dropping from his toes to rock back on his heels. A blush spread across his face as he averted his eyes, staring determinedly at his feet.

“Washington,” Thomas said pointedly, hand tightening around Alexander’s to keep him from running out of the room.

Alexander’s gaze snapped up to the guest, eyes widening at his boss.

“S-sir! I-I apologize for interrupting your meeting with Jefferson, I-I’ll--”

“Son, calm down. It was sweet, seeing you two not at each other’s throats for a minute,” the older man soothed, a smile on his face. “I’m sure Twitter will love it.”

“Sir!”


End file.
